twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Twilight Quiz
' ]] what is the name of the few vampires that were hunting Bella since Twilight? ' #'what is the purpose of the volturi?' #'Why is Bella left behind in New Moon?' #'What four Volturi vampires came to forks after the Newborn vampire army?' #'what does the following crest look like a) Cullen's b) Quilette c) Volturi?' #'what is Renesmee Carlie Cullen' #'Who created Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett? ' #'Who created Jasper, Alice, Carlisle into a vampire?' #'When was The Volturi formed and why is the purpose?' #'How many vampires helped the Cullen's in breaking dawn?' #'In the Twilight saga how do you kill a vampire?' #'What is the process of making new vampires?' #'Who almost kill Emily?' #'What is the legend behind the cold ones?' #'what is the treaty with the Cullen's and Shape shifter from la push?' #'How many people where killed in Bella's dream with the little boys she was dreaming of and who were they?' #'What happened to Jacob Black in Eclipse?' #'What is the purpose behind The La Push Shape Shifters?' #'What store was Bella working at in New Moon and Eclipse' #'What did Bella buy Jacob in New Moon?' #'When Bella was been transformed into a vampire, what happened when she was not aware of? ' #'How old was Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Bella when they were transformed into a vampire?' #'Who was the first person to greet Bella in Twilight at Forks High School?' #'What happens in Twilight?' #'What happens in New Moon?' #'What Happens in Eclipse' #'What HAppens in Breaking Dawn Parts 1 and 2?' #'What Happens in The Second Short Life Of Bree Tanner?' #'Who created the Newborn Vampire Army and what was the purpose behind it?' #'How many was killed in the fight between the Newborn Army and The Cullen's ' #'How many Quilettes are there?' #'Zafrina has what gift?' #'Emmett and Rosalie have been together for how many years?' #'Esme and Carlisle have been together for how many years?' #'Alice and Jasper have been together for how many years?' #'What is the songs that muse sung for both Twilight and Eclipse? ' #'What is the rules for immortal children?' #'what happens when you break the vampire laws and what is the punishment?' #'when Edward and Bella are reunited in New Moon what does Charlie Do when Bella and Edward and Alice come back to forks?' #'In New Moon do the Cullen's move back to Forks at the end of the movie?' #'What diet do the volturi live off?' #'What diet do the Cullen's and Denali's life off?' #'What vampires are powerful out of Breaking Dawn Book 3?' #'Who leaves in Breaking Dawn book 3?' #'When was Bella transformed into a vampire?' #'What is a Warewolf?' #'What is a Shape shifter?' #'What is a vampire?' #'Jessica and Mike, are they going out?' #'Who does marry Edward and Bella?' #'When going to search for Alice and Jasper, what does Sam give Carlisle?' #'What was on the thing that Sam gives Carlisle?' #'What does Bella recieve for her birthday from all of the Cullen's in Breaking Dawn?' #'Does Jacob imprint on Renesmee?' Category:Blog posts